


Dear God of Unfairly Cute Boys

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [7]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, I tried really hard, Mentions of Kai/Miwa, but I'm terrible at writing het, request from FF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki just wants one date with Aichi, is that really too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God of Unfairly Cute Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keybladeknight39](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Keybladeknight39), [Chiviper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chiviper).



Aichi/Misaki a request fill for -  Keybladeknight39 and Chiviper from FF  


 

It was no secret that Aichi Sendou was adorable.

So when Misaki noticed that she wasn’t the only one after his heart, well, it wasn’t all that surprising. But she had known him longer dammit! Who was Kourin to say she wanted him as well? Obviously she had first dibs! She knew everything about Aichi from where he had started at the bottom not knowing a thing about Vanguard. Being bullied in school. How he had such low self esteem but grew to make many many friends everywhere he went. All the way to his unhealthy  obsession idolization with that asshole Kai.

Misaki was head over heels for Aichi. He had helped her want to play again. He was the one who she liked more than anyone.

Plus, it might help that she knew Shin wouldn’t get super overprotective of her with him.

Aichi was about as dangerous as a feather. While he had gotten more confident in himself, he still valued friendship and was a pacifist at heart. She supposed that was why she liked him really. 

He was strong enough to do things his own way. He was quiet, reserved, sometimes a bit wishy-washy, but only because he was trying to please everyone.

She had dropped so many hints too. Miwa had even commented that she was so obvious that he was almost obligated to miss it. He was just  way too innocent. … and oblivious. Dear god, even when it wasn’t anything romantic, he still couldn’t take a hint. Like how Kai and Morikawa didn’t like each other or how Miwa was just a little too close to Kai to “ just be friends ”. But at least she knew Kai was out of the way, that was one less competitor that she surely would have lost to.

“Hey, Aichi, I was wondering … how would you like to go out and get an ice cream after club today?” after a moment’s hesitation she added, “With me.”

“Sure Misaki san! I’d love to, we could make it a group outing! I bet Kourin chan, Shingo kun and Naoki kun would love that!” He smiled, and she couldn’t find it in her heart to tell him she had meant only them.

“Great.” Being the only response she could make. A strained smile making it’s way onto her lips. So help her the others would be busy or she would make sure they were by digging themselves out of an early grave! … Kourin might be more difficult, but she would make it happen.

She just needed one date. That was all she was asking for, just something that was just her and Aichi, preferably alone, but she could settle for a public place. 

Please God of dating and unfairly cute boys, please let me just have one date! I’ll never wish for anything ever again!


End file.
